La Noche Especial
by Ari SweetDreams
Summary: -Soul… -Susurró ella. -Dime. -Gracias por esta noche. SoMa, Lemon.


¡Buenas! Otra vez. Otra historia de SoMa.

Si es que son tan adorables *-* Pero bueno, no distraigo más.

Como ya saben, Soul Eater no es mio.

Y así, sin más. Lean.

* * *

El Shibusen empezaba a encender las luces mientras se acercaba la noche. Una noche especial. El Shibusen celebraba un baile especial de bienvenida a nuevos alumnos.

-Vamos, Maka.-dijo la mayor de las Thompson tirando del brazo de su amiga.

-No creo que sea buena idea ir…

-Maka-chan, no va a pasar nada.-dijo Tsubaki-. Además, no eres totalmente nueva. Nos conoces a nosotros.

Finalmente, la chica suspiró y se dejó llevar hasta el interior del edificio.

La estancia estaba bastante iluminada y llena de gente.

-¡Hola, hola a todos!-saludó Shinigami-sama desde el pequeño escenario que había.

Los alumnos nuevos se acercaron a escuchar, mientras los demás buscaban algo que beber.

-¡Buenas noches y divertirse todos!-dijo el dios de la muerte antes de marcharse.

-¡ATENCIÓN MORTALES! ¡AQUÍ LLEGÓ ORE-SAMA PARA ANIMAR A TODOS!

-¡Black*Star!–sonrió Tsubaki al verlo.

-Vamos.-le dijo Liz a la morena-. Lleva a bailar a Black*Star.

-Pero…

-Ve.

Ambos se marcharon dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-¿Y Patty?-preguntó la mayor de las Thompson.

-Creo que se ha ido a buscar algo que beber.

La rubia suspiró.

-Voy a buscarla. Y buscar a Kid.

Maka se quedó de pie junto a la pared mirando a la gente. ¿Qué debería hacer?

-¡MAKA!-gritó la Death Scythe cuando vio a su hija.- ¡Papá está aquí para bailar contigo!

-Tú no eres mi padre,-gruñó la chica dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

-¡MAKAAA!-gritó su padre por detrás.

La rubia suspiró y siguió caminando, hasta apoyarse en una pared.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-preguntó una voz masculina que llamó su atención.

Frente a ella se encontraba un chico albino, con un traje negro que le ofrecía una copa con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

Una sonrisa que en menos de un segundo había llegado a hipnotizarla.

-Ah. Yo…

La chica tomó la copa de la mano de él y bebió.

-Gracias.

-Soul Evans.-se presentó él.

-Maka Albarn.-Dijo ella, bebiendo otra vez de la copa.

-¿Eres nueva?

La rubia asintió.

-¿Tú también?-preguntó.

El albino asintió clavando sus ojos rubí en ella.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Me preguntaba si te apetecía bailar.

-Claro.

La guadaña la rodeó delicadamente por la cintura llevándola hasta la pista en el momento que empezaba una canción. Una lenta pieza de piano.

La técnico se dejó llevar por él durante todo el baile, mientras evitaba el mirarle a los ojos.

Ambos jóvenes daban vueltas por la pista junto a otras parejas y bajo las miradas de los amigos de la rubia.

Finalmente, Maka se rindió y subió la mirada hasta su rostro. Era perfecto, con esa sonrisa torcida y esos ojos color carmesí.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó él.

-No, nada.-ella sonrió.

Él volvió a sonreír de manera torcida, enamorándola más.

Maka bajó la mirada sonrojada y siguió bailando.

Turno de él para observarla. Sus ojos color jade, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su fino cuerpo perfectamente definido por el vestido morado que llevaba.

La rubia miró alrededor viendo que Tsubaki bailaba con Black*Star y Liz con Patty, mientras Patty jugaba con una pequeña jirafa de procedencia desconocida.

-Esta noche iba a ser especial.-suspiró la rubia.

-¿Especial?

-Bueno, -se encogió de hombros-. No sé.

El albino siguió la mirada de la chica, viendo a sus amigos.

-Una noche especial... –sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella desconfiada.

-La noche acaba de empezar. Queda bastante hasta que el sol vuelva a salir…

-Pero…

-Tendrás la noche que quieres.

-Soul, gracias, pero… No lo creo.-dijo, aunque no era aquello lo que pensaba. Estaba claro que algo había surgido entre ellos desde el principio.

-Repito: La noche acaba de empezar.

La rubia sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

El albino la estrechó más contra él, y empezaron un nuevo baile junto a una nueva canción.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que Maka olvidó con quieres había ido, incluso, no notó que ya algunos se habían marchado.

Cuando se cansaron ya de bailar salieron hacia un pasillo vacío.

-¿Cómo va tu noche?-preguntó él sonriendo.

-Mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Y aún queda.

La guadaña la acorraló contra la pared mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?

El albino le acarició la mejilla y se inclinó a besarla.

La rubia cerró los ojos y continuó el beso, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Las manos de la guadaña se deslizaron hasta sus caderas, acariciándola delicadamente.

-Soul…

-Vi como mirabas a tus amigas.-susurró-. La noche especial…

Ella le miró a los ojos.

-No tiene sentido así.

-Sé que acabamos de conocernos. Pero podemos decir que esto es amor.

-No se le puede llamar amor a esto.

-No a esto. Pero puede llegar a serlo.-dijo una sonrisa que llegaba a convencerla-. Vive tu noche.

La guadaña la besó nuevamente.

-No acepto reproches.

-Pero se está haciendo tarde…-dijo ella sin mirarle, con la mirada sonrojada.

-Tú dirás a donde quieres ir.

Ambos salieron del Shibusen camino al apartamento de la rubia. El camino fue tranquilo, silencioso, como el resto de Death City.

-Entra.-susurró ella cuando abrió la puerta.

El albino la siguió.

-¿Quieres algo? De beber o así.

-Tengo hambre.-dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ti.-susurró antes de abalanzarse a sus labios.

La rubia continuó el beso con la misma necesidad que la guadaña.

Soul cogió a la chica en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación que ella le indicó, dejándola caer en la cama.

Ella soltó una leve risa y lo miró mordiéndose el labio.

El albino se inclinó sobre su cuello depositando besos en éste, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo intentando deshacerse del vestido.

Maka lo miraba sonrojada cuando sintió el vestido deslizarse.

Las manos de la guadaña paseaban, acariciando cada parte de su piel.

Sus labios se separaron de su cuello y fueron deslizándose hacia abajo hasta atrapar un pezón entre ellos, provocando un gemido en ella.

La rubia pasó las manos por el pecho y espalda del chico, cerrando los ojos. Deshaciéndose lentamente de su ropa.

Ella bajó la mano hacia su entrepierna provocando que él gimiera.

Soul gruñó levemente y bajó sus manos hasta la intimidad de la chica, empezando a acariciarla.

La entrepierna empezaba a dolerle, y la intimidad de la rubia cada vez estaba más húmeda. Tenía que ser ya. Ambos lo sabían.

El albino separó las piernas de la chica y se colocó en medio mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Estas segura?

Ella le miró. Sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por la lujuria.

-Si…-susurró.

La guadaña la cogió de las manos y, después de sonreír, entró en ella.

La rubia apretó las manos y soltó un sonoro gemido, derramando unas lágrimas, las cuales Soul secó.

Él la agarró de la cintura aumentando el vaivén de sus cuerpos, provocando que ella gimiera su nombre, y él el de ella.

Maka despeinó el albino cabello de la guadaña con desesperación, gimiendo con más fuerza.

Finalmente, el albino de dejó caer a un lado con la respiración agitada.

La rubia se acurrucó a su lado aún con la respiración alterada.

-Soul… -Susurró ella.

-Dime.

-Gracias por esta noche.

* * *

¿Y bueno? ¿Qué tal?

Pues espero que haya gustado. Un beso.


End file.
